


No one hears you scream in space

by the_problematic_parts



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problematic_parts/pseuds/the_problematic_parts
Summary: Ford and Rick are friends with benefits. A lot of benefits. Benefits that involve motels, dirty public bathrooms and other gross places.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 8





	No one hears you scream in space

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i know stan/rick are the commodity. but one time me and my brother discussed it and we came to the conclusion that stan and rick would not like each other that much. ever since then i wanst able to ship the ship. but we also came to the conclusion ford and rick would have an intetesting dynamic.
> 
> and im making that dynamic sexual.
> 
> idk about the mistakes in the fic i wrote half of it drunk. im drunk rn thats why im publishing it. imma knock myself out with a cigarette and die hopefully.

Nothing has ever made Stanford shiver in such anticipation as speeding towards their given motel room, furiously looking for the correct number before they finally entered through the withered, mostly plastic, door and Rick waltzed in first, kicking his feet into the air with a victorious march. He takes his shoes off and throws them at the door, where Stanford is battling with his boots' cursed lacing, one hand supporting him at the doorknob.

Across Rick's face flashes a malicious smile, a sick, perverted glee at seeing the other man so desperate to hold himself together, attempting to keep the cherished dignity he pretends he has. It turns Rick on immensely to know he'll throw that fake fantasy of having some sort of a honour or standart away just for him.

,,Come on, baby," Rick takes his lab coat off, burnt at the edges after their just now finished adventure - it's an attribude that's very easily fixable with just basic science, and so it doesn't bother him at all. He stands at the bottom edge of the bed that's barely large enough to keep the two of them sleeping next to each other - good thing they're not planning on sleeping tonight then.

Stanford's eyes flick up at Rick, returning back to focus on his boots, fingers tearing apart the crusty lace with the strength of the heat boiling down between his legs. He finally manages to pull his shoes off, letting them lie on the floor completely sloppy and open, not caring for setting them down right to left like he'd do back home on Earth. He doesn't have the time, after all.

He starts walking towards Rick, seeing his skinny hands cup at his crotch once and very subtly, be it a way to make Ford's mouth water, or it just that that effect on him unintentionally. He lets out a shivering breath - as he comes closer, he leans in forwards to place a kiss on Rick's lips, but doesn't get to as a hand lands on his rising chest and pushes him back - Stanford gives in to his trust in the other man, letting himself fall back, barely settling on the peak edge of the bed, he crawls a bit back to sit comfortably, hands grabbing for the sheets as Rick now is standing above him, kissing him tongue first - unapologically nasty and gross, just the way they both like it.

Rick hums into the kiss, making Ford give him a questioning hum in return - they both open their eyes, pulling away with a last squelch of their saliva soaked lips.

Stanford wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his coat, and Rick laughs as he straightens up to start undoing his belt with proper focus ,,What?" his connected eyebrows jump up ,,The Rick juices n - n - not tasty for you?" his tongue darts out to lick at his pale lips, eyes watching Ford squirm a little in his place.

Stanford squishes his shoulders, tilting his head to watch his lover's hands work on opening the brass of his belt ,,Shut up," he says, but his words are softened by a fond smile. He spreads his legs apart, arching his back to be completely accessible to Rick ,,- if you mind that much, you should kiss me again," Ford's hand shoot up - hesitantly, but it does, and then pulls Rick down by his collar to smash their lips together. Soon it's just their tongues that connect them, not sure which one of them was the first one to start inching away, they're assuming it must've been Stanford - but not to run away, just to move back onto the middle of the bed for Rick to place himself between his legs, his body so hot Ford can feel him even without even having had been touched yet.

This time, Ford rather licks the saliva off than wiping it, making sure he looks Rick into the eyes as he does so - make him see savour his taste.

,,Hah," Rick chuckles lightly, that devilish look in his eyes giving Stanford the clue to grin back at him, asserting some last shred of dominance before he lets his lover take over ,,That's better, baby -" he puts a hand into Stanford's hair, gripping at it so hard it should tear and fall out, but it doesn't as Ford follows the pull and lets himself be kissed hungrily ,,- you gonna be t - t - t - tastin' much more than t - t - that,"

,,Can't wait," Stanford's words don't miss a beat, and he brings a hand to his mouth to clamp over his lips, starting to giggle a little at his own brain's circuit short that allowed him to just say that. He drops onto his elbows, making room for Rick to press his groin against his with a hitched breath.

,,Ooh, baby, I'm p - p - p - pretty fuckin' sure y - y - you can't," Rick says in reaction to the straining erection in Stanford's tight, black pants. He takes a hold on his lover's knees, running his hands up and down his thigh, each time getting a bit lower than before until he finally reaches the outline of Stanford's cock through the fabric of his pants - leather and darboplast, the most commonly used materials for the clothes in Tailota of dimension 704 or the so called "The delicacy of the Multiverse."

As Rick strokes him gently, Ford finds himself starting to lose his breath, fantasy taking over his mind as he tries to figure out what every thing he wants to do today. Everything, he reminds himself - in this filthy, dirty, disgusting motel room far away from any other human life, he wants to do everything tonight. He moans lightly, deciding to pleasure Rick with the palm of his hand in return, cupping his groin as a way to tease him into finally taking control of the situation. 

Rick, however, gives him a whipslash with his next request, words breathless and face blushing red around the upturned corners of his mouth ,,I w - w - want'chu to ride me," 

,,Oh," Stanford makes a surprised sound, lifting himself off of his back to follow Rick's lead as they exchange positions just barely. Rick lies down onto his elbows, rolling his tongue in his mouth as he hungrily watches Ford scramble up his limbs and finally lie down next to him, legs presses together as a way to get the friction his cock is needing from Rick ,,You sure?" Ford lifts an eyebrow, tone cocky and confident as he drags a finger alongside the colar of Rick's shirt.

,,Fuck y - yeah, babe - I want you to fuckin' c - c - crush me with those t - t - thighs, I wanna see you f - fuck yourself silly - come on, baby, what's - what's with that blush?" Rick puts a hand under Ford's chin, making sure they have to agree through intense eyecontact involving severe lip licking - of their own an of each other's.

Stanford realises how hot his face is - he puts a hand in front of his mouth, just barely an inch away, its sole purpose being to rid him of the posibility of Rick seeing him so embarrassed ,,What can I do with you, say no? - when you you turn me on so well," Ford places a kiss on Rick's neck, already moving to re-postion into his lover's request.

,,And maybe you're just easy," Rick jokes, receiving a playfull glare from Stanford as he sits up in his lap, making all the air leave Rick's lungs with the strength of which his ass pushes against his pelvis violently hard.

Stanford takes that tight, black sweater off, revealing his hard nipples, the jewel hanging from his belly-button as well as his inked chest, arms and hips. Rick traces over the tattoos he assumes must be new, feeling Ford starting to grind down against his hard cock to rile him up nice and good. 

,,'Female thief'?" Rick translated a tattoo from Stanford's shoulder, a text written above a skull inside a annatomically correct heart with an arrow poking through it - a fairly simple tattoo, but on Stanford's sun-kissed skin it appeared to be an attractive thing to see.

Ford rolls his eyes, not pleased with having reactions at his tattoos - they're just pictures engraved into his skin, he doesn't want them to take the focus off of what's really important now ,,Oh, someone taught themself how to speak Caliptian," he teases, lifting Rick's shirt up, licking at his chest in a haze of a sudden pleasure shooting up his spine at the feeling of having a hard cock pressing against his asscheeks.

,,It's an un - multiversal language, Stanford," Rick takes Ford's hips into his hands, pushing his fingers past the hem of his pants to squeeze at the fat of his nice ass ,,Of course I know how to speak it,"

Stanford silences his condescending words with a deep kiss. They both close their eyes, taking in their surroundings with the rest of their senses - they are two hot bodies one on another, the smell of blood and metal and a combination of the two with a subtle scent of gasoline came from the two of them, while the fruit smell that reminds you of the stickiness cotton-candy leaves in your throat was all around them, in the air that breezed through the poorly closed motel windows. The only things they heard were their own pants first, then the music of a nearby room's little party, cars and ships coming and going and crashing and honking as the road gets erratic - then the sound of Ford's belt clicking open sends Rick moaning into the kiss.

,,Fuck babe, can't w - wait to see you bounce," Stanford leaves Rick's lap, receiving this and similar babble from Rick in return. He turns towards his lover, sitting down on his knees as he pulls his pants down in the least embarrassing way he can, Rick's hands refusing to leave his thighs. 

,,Don't shriek when I shatter your pelvis," Stanford chuckles, brushing his face once to make sure he's still there and connected to his body - he feels like he's floating with the amount of anticipation filling him up.

,,You kiddin'? It'd be an honor," Rick grins up at Stanford as he, bare and naked settles back in his lap, now resting his entire weight on Rick's belly with six-fingers tracing up and down his chest.

Stanford teases by showing off his battle-struck body, looking down at Rick with the corners of his eyes as the tent in Rick's pants slips between his cheeks, causing a soft, surprised sound to escape Ford ,,Oh!" he looks down, rolling his hips a little until he sees Rick bite into his lip ,,Where'd you put the lube?" he looks to his side and hopes it's not in the labcoat thrown on the ground.

,,No lube, we're g - g - going dry -" Rick mocks as he starts running out of things to say and meanwhile he reaches for the pants that he unfortunatelly still has intact, taking out a little bottle to shake in front of Ford's eyes. He tears it away when Stanford tries to take it, both of them having a little wrestling match for the lube until Stanford calms down and sits back down, crossing his arms to see what Rick wants to say. He waves a finger in the air like one would to an impatient child ,,Not so fast, baby, I've g - g - gotta be the working you up,"

Stanford nods ,,Fine," he rasps out, not sure he can handle whatever teasing he can see getting planned in Rick's eyes. He watches him pop the bottle open with a finger, splitting his nail on its toughness, he keeps looking up at Stanford, pouring a carelessly large amount of lubricant on his hand up until it seeps from between his fingers. 

It feels like minutes as Ford watches him squeeze the lube in his hands to make sure every single finger, and his palm too, are wet and slippery. Then, Stanford is caught off-guard when Rick sits up, quickly puts a hand around him and pushes two fingers in with no warning in the span of just two seconds.

Stanford yelps, putting his hands on Rick's shoulders for support ,,Ah - you fucking - oh - you're a cruel man, Sanchez," he looks his lover in the eyes, seeing a gleam of satisfaction flash behind their pastel colour. Ford's hands travel up, all six-fingers now scooping up Rick's thick hair - his hair is of indescribable colours, it's like looking into a cup of coffee, it's just just dark, dark and dark, with such a slight orange subtone, making Ford go crazy when he sees this shade of mysterious colours anywhere. Rick sends his heart racing, sends it thumphing against his ribs until he swears it'll fall out, and it's not just Rick himself, it's his fingers too, scissoring him open as the lube warms up, making him a slick mess from the waist down. 

,,Oh, shit -" Rick curses when a tilt of his wrist is too painful, resulting to using a different position. In return he gains a small, highpitched 'ah!' out of Stanford as he brushes his sweet spot.

Rick chuckles, and his lover giggles back, blushing a deep red ,,You still s - sound like a porn star,"

Ford puts a clenched fist in front of his lips, not able to stutter out his demand as the fingers ruthlessly work their way in and out of him ,,Shut up,"

,,Hope none of us will," Rick stares Stanford up and down, seeing his nipples hard titilates his tongue to dart out and lick ,,Come on babe, I wanna hear t - t - those porn star noises, those n - n - n - nasty moans, give it to me, baby - come on," he thrusts up with his hips, the wet, clothed tip of cock slipping between Stanford's thighs.

Ford lets out a raggedy breath, shutting his eyes as he pushes back into Rick thrusting out of him, getting him to jam into his guts as the fingers reach him deep into the knuckles. A noise comes straight from Ford's lungs, a deep, raspy sound as a way to indicate why his brows are furrowing - Rick hit his prostate spot on.

,,There, fuck, Rick - right there -" Stanford closes his eyes and leaves his mouth hanging with whispers of ,,There, there," as he grabs for Rick's wrist and begs to keep it between his legs. The way he knows him he'll stop just as he's feeling the best.

Rick's fingers start to circle, mercilessly massaging his lover's most sensitive spot over and over until Ford's breath hitches into an embarrassingly feminine tone. He slips in a third finger, wet palm occassionally teasing Stanford's testicles - he roughly bucks up the heel of his hand to get a better position, pressing his thumb against the base of Ford's cock, fingertips spreading apart to strech out his hole gaping open.

Rick licks his lips, the sight radicalizing Stanford's already raging erection to twitch to the side. Rick grins at that, lying down and pulling out his fingers awfully slowly like the tease he is, speaking dirty words to rile his lover up even more, if that's even possible: ,,Fuck - I wanna be inside so bad, you got no idea what'chu do to me, Sixer," 

The nickname makes Stanford moan out against his will, guilt pooling in his gut as he realises the sound keeps ringing in his ears. With no pressure against his prostate, the warmth between his thighs becomes more apparent as a nuisance rather than a pleasurable addition. He looks down at the groin he's sitting at, seeing his naked cock brush against Rick's clothed erection - he decides to give back what he was given, the slow teasing and filthy words as he takes Rick into his hand, pressing the head of his cock against Rick's, both of them releasing a shuddering breath ,,Hope you can make me scream, Rick - you think you'd be able to? To make me squeal like a girl, make me - ah!" 

Stanford's ass gets grabbed by two thin hands, bony fingers squeezing until fat leaks through the crooks between them ,,Yeah," Rick says casually, cocky and confident as he pulls his cock out magically quick from below his straining pants, slicking it with his still wet hand ,,I do think I can m - m - make you squeal, in fact, I'm putting a d - d - demonstration in place -" 

Stanford meets him halfway in a thrust, not able to handle the emptiness of having untouched skin suffocating his groin. As his lover bucks up into him, he sinks down, Rick's cock reaching him whole to the root. 

Stanford's back arches, knees digging into the hard matress as he whines with the intimate feeling of being filled to the brim - Rick's not particulary large, but he's also not particulary small, and he's curved a bit halfway through the length of his cock just the way to be able to hit the right spot if he angles his hips just right. Ford doesn't ask for permission to move, and starts gently moving his hips back and forwards, taking just as much as a couple centimetres of Rick's cock out of him, not daring to experience the shock of having it whole ram inside again. 

,,Oh, yeah, baby -" Rick starts babbling, like he usually does, dirty talk dropping clean and confident onto his tongue naturally ,,Take it, take it whole, t - t - take that fucking dick like you mean it -"

Stanford, not really well-reserved in how to respond to dirty talk just moans back, but by now his voice's just turned into a nasty squeal that'd make his father ashamed of him - he can't help it, he's feeling this hottness travel up and down his thighs like the crack of his whip, cock leaking down the shaft until it drips down onto Rick's belly. His picks up his pace, keeping both hands clamped over his mouth and ensures he cannot let go of his hips' movements, keeping him grounded and focused on pleasing Rick, who's grunting below him.

Rick watches his lover's attempt at silencing himself, six fingers clenching into a fist for him to bite into. Rick gets fed up and takes a hold of Stanford's forearms, struggling to pull them down because he just doesn't let him ,,Come on baby, what'd I say a moment ago? Wanna hear t - t - that squealing, wanna hear what my cock does to you - give the in - in - inevitable science a proof,"

,,Proof?" Stanford asks, voice a whisper as he knows if he rises it higher it'll sound like a cry. His hips roll down on Rick's pelvis, bruising him as the tip of Rick's cock is looking for the right spot.

Rick keeps holding Ford's stiff hands in the air, refusing to let him cover his mouth again - his cock is on fire inside of him, warmth twitching around him in senstitivity. He lifts his upper body up, breathing hard and heavy on his lover's neck with a filthy whisper: ,,You don't wanna show me how I make you squeal? Don't wanna c - c - continue with your little challange? I g - g - got proof you got that whore little throat of yours wantin' to scream, w - wanna see it? W - wanna hear it, baby? Answer me -" he makes eyecontact, the large fogged glasses on Ford's face making him just much more prettier than they should.

,,Show - show me," Ford stutters out, having Rick tangle their fingers together for them to hold hands tightly. His thighs start flexing, and he hates just how turned on Rick gets him, how filthy he treats him.

Rick grabs at Stanford's hips, the six fingered hands laying flat on his chest as he lifts his right side up just a little, just enough to reach that nice, twitching spot inside of his lover that makes him*wail.*

Stanford throws his head back with a shout, and fuck he does sound like a porn star - those sounds cannot be coming out of a real person, but they are, peneterating the walls and waking up the rest of the motel's residents as he bounces his hips up and down, up and down, up and down until the cock's streching him properly, until it belongs inside of him, while Rick occassionally tilts his hips to tease by hitting Ford's prostate, his sweetest spot.

With every thrust, Ford whines, and Rick cannot help but choke back a couple moans with the pain of having his hips crushed mixing with the hotness of his lover's hole wrapped around him like it's begging for more.

,,Fuck, you hear yourself?" Rick breathes out, putting both palms under his head as a way to hold a confident appearance ,,- my dick that g - g - good for you, huh?"

Stanford nods, a nasty sound escapes him as he tries to hold in a moan to speak, the noise forcing itself through his nose into an animalistic snort and squeal - he sounds like a fucking pig ,,Yes," he manages to say in a feeble whisper ,,Oh god yes," 

Despite the feeling of being filled being immaculate and already mindshattering, Stanford is just now closing on an orgasm, feeling his legs go all hot at his ankles, soon the heat slowly creeps up and up, and once it reaches his groin he'll surely cum ,,Oh god," he covers his mouth again.

,,God ain't here with us," Rick takes Ford's wrist in hand and places the palm of his hand onto his chest, making Stanford caress Rick's pectorals and brush against his hard nipples.

Ford corrects himself: ,,Ah - Rick -" his belly keeps tightening and then relaxing, blush already spreading to his chest. He opens his legs further apart, hands at Rick's chest shoving him into the matress as he continues bouncing up and down, this time with a harsher speed.

,,That's better, baby, m - much better," Rick bites into his lip, all air knocked out of him with the help of Stanford's strength. He lifts a hand to gently stroke around one of Ford's nipples - the one with a jewel in it, pulling it lightly after having it wrap around his index finger.

The pain exeeding from his nipples makes Stanford scream in a different tone than he had before, and yet it's still an erotic shout to Rick and nothing more. 

Rick stops Ford's hand when he tries to touch his cock ,,Cum with your ass for me," 

Stanford makes a sound that comes straigth from his lungs, a sound that hurts as it forces itself through his throat and comes out in a way to indicate being pleasured ,,Fuck -" he cusses, gritting his teeth as he brings his gaze down upon his leaking cock bopping between his thighs ,,- Fuck, fuck, Rick - I don't - I don't think I can," 

Rick's hips start slowly meeting Stanford's movements, chasing the pleasure of an orgasm as quickly as he can, his cock becoming sensitive as the walls clench around him desperately ,,Cum with that whore cunt of yours, come on -"

Stanford's eyes cross inwards, the words sending a filthy feeling through his chest. Rick has a way with words, maybe not a classy way, but has a moving, though-provoking vocabulary nonetheless ,,D - don't say that, Sanchez," Ford attempts to cease those titilating fantasies.

Rick grins ,,Why? You'd rather have me call it a man-cunt? A nice, tight boy-pussy?" he continues pulling at the teaseful piercing in Stanford's nipple, playing with it until he receives a pained groan from the man on top.

Stanford whines, shouts, moans and moans and moans, only calming down into small, soft 'ah's when the finger whithers itself out of his piercing ,,Don't - don't say those things," 

,,Aww, ah - why so? You afraid it'll turn you on even more? You a - a - afraid you'll have a f - fetish for people calling you a slut, a whore, a d - d - dirty, little cunt made for fucking?" Rick keeps straining, hands starting to move in an incoherent way alongside his lover's hips as he has no idea where to put them in a way that's allow him to pound up at his own speed.

Stanford sounds like he's crying, the moans forcefully errupting from within his clenching throat ,,Y - yes. Please stop saying that, please stop -"

,,Oh, baby," Rick coos him for a moment, then starts bucking up harshly, making Stanford ground him with his hips in return, wanting to direct the pleasure into his prostate ,,Fuck, babe, you're tight as fuck - have been saving yourself for our sesh, huh?" 

,,Yes," Stanford confesses, not in the right headspace to lie about that - he loves when they meet up and together head for the cheapest place, fucking each other's brains out. Although, he's long lost by now, and by the end of the night, hell, the sun hasn't even gone down, still shining sharply through the closed blinds, he will be a complete mess by the time darkness swallows this unnamed planet. Stanford arches his back, biting down into a knuckle ,,Fuck! Yes -"

,,Come on, baby, gimme a catfight, come on -" Rick sucks in his lips as he lies back down, and it feels like the hole wrapped around him is a sucking mouth, squeezing around him like a massage toy. He lifts his hands and takes both of Stanford's in them, making sure their fingers are tangled together - his lover uses this gesture as support, leaning into it as he looks back at the sight of Rick's dick disappearing into him.

It's smooth riding for a couple minutes from now on, with Rick saying profanities after profanities, saying nasty words, nasty sentences, working Ford's brain into a circuit cut out until he's registering Rick only as a warmth between his legs. Rick's panting underneath him, losing any sort of confidence and control he had as he couldn't move below Stanford's constant movements - he whines quietly every time his cock thrusts back in, feeling it build up inside of him like a faulty jenga tower, not knowing when it will fall and what will cause it to.

Rick tries to take Stanford back to reality, putting both hands on his thighs to rub the scarred, sweating skin. 

That does it - no matter how embarrassing it is that this is what set Ford into a violent shiver of his orgasm, he still just closes his eyes and screams - it's not that nice of a scream, it's loud and ear-ringing inducing, and sounds more like a painful shriek because the first orgasm of tonight is tearing through his groin the way a whip would.

When he calms down, he realises semen is dripping down his thighs - Rick couldn't handle the clenching as well, meaning they've finished together.

,,Come on," Rick rasps out, shuffling on the bed ,,- get off of m - m - me, porn star," 

Stanford flips around and lies down onto his back next to Rick, their shoulders touching ,,You think anyone - anyone heard?" he looks up at the ceiling, covering his mouth with the back of his hand in embarrassment.

,,Babe, I fuckin' hope - they're n - n - not gonna be sleepin' in here at all, I'm gonna fuck the living hell out of you," Rick puts his hands below his head, grinning into nothingness.

,,Oh," Ford groans, the fantasy titilating, but also tiring to imagine as he finds himself to be satisfied with just this so far ,,Fine, we can do round two in a minute, but I'm gonna have a smoke first," he slaps Rick's stomach lightly, making sure his attention is on him. 

Stanford doesn't get dressed at all as he opens the windows to reveal the hallway of the second story. He straightens his back, muscles flexing before he finally relaxes, the aftermaths of his climax still keeping up to send a tremor into his knees. His coat is thrown on this side of the bed - must've been Rick to shove it all the way here to hang by a radioator by the sleeve. It's convenient now, as he reaches for it and takes a metal box out of it with a small, thin paper one held between his index and middle finger. 

As Stanford rolls a cigarette out of purple crystinon, Rick watches him with lidded eyes, taking in the sight of his naked, soiled body ,,Come'ere baby," Rick calls out, and his lover slowly steps closer to the bed, sitting down when Rick pats the empty spot next to him ,,Gimme a drag, too, don't leave me hanging," 

Stanford obliges, handing him the makeshift cigarette, watching him blow the smoke out of his nose first, then letting out a few last coughs through his grit teeth.

Stanford meanwhile starts to groom himself a little, not that it really matters - he probably won't even put on any clothes until it's morning, but still, he brushes his sweaty hair away from his wet eyes, clearing his throat to chase away the hoarseness those disgusting sounds of his left there. By the time Rick hands him his cigarette back, he's managed to have had pulled his hair back, the slick of his sweat holding it there for a minute or so. He leans back and takes a long drag while analysing the mold on the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> classic shit - english aint my first language, i dont care 
> 
> do comment, i love it.


End file.
